


Moonlight

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Moonlight, Refelction, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the translucent glow of moonlight, she was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

* * *

Moonlight slid in through the crack between the curtains casting a shimmering silver halo against her ivory skin, highlighting every wrinkle mapping her serene face as she slept peacefully in his arms.

To him she was beautiful.

Out of all the women he had come across in his years being an agent, none of them compared to Olivia. Her natural beauty, wit, and charm were just a few reasons as to why he’d fallen in love with her.

Now as she lay beside him, trapped in the translucent glow of moonlight, he felt content for the first time in years.


End file.
